Pokemon: Ashs Quest
by Brahma
Summary: Ash is finally 10. He wants a very own Pokemon but does not get one. What is he to do? He sets out to capture pokemon and live out his dream of becoming the best Pokemon trainer ever.
1. Default Chapter

POKEMON: Ashs Quest

Chapter 1: Leaving Pallet Town

It was 9pm that night. Ash was getting all excited. Tomorrow was the day he finally would get his very own Pokemon. Ash jumped around, practicing his commands over different pokemons. "Oooh, Which Pokemon will I own. The tension is killing me" said Ash. At this point his mother opened his door." AAAAAAASH" she yelled out loud. Ash fell off his bed and landed on his head. "Why are you still up?" she asked. "I cannot sleep, tomorrow is the day I finally get my very own pokemon and I cannot sleep" he replied while getting up from the floor. The mother looked at Ash and gave a sad look and said "Yes tomorrow is the day you're leaving. Every boy leaves his home while becoming a Pokemon trainer". "Oh Mom, you promised you would not get all mushy over me" Ash said with an embarrassing look over his face. "Well now go to bed, its way past your bedtime and you do not want to be late for tomorrow" the mother said turning the lights off as Ash gets into bed muttering something. During the night Ash would be dreaming about different pokemons and their moves. And how he would be holding every single badge there is from Trainers of different locations.

Ash woke up and gave a huge scream. "OH NOOO, It is 10 o clock. I am late." Ash said while jumping out of bed and running out of his room and out of his home towards a lab. Ash stops as he sees his arch nemesis being cheered on by hot cheerleaders and lots of famous people of Pallet town. "Gary" Ash mumbles as his face begins to redden. Gary waves his hands towards everyone and soon as he sees Ash, he walks towards Ash and laughs at him. "I heard you were suppose to get a Pokemon today, Tough luck brat. I got the last pokemon my grandfather had. And now I'm off to create history. So excuse me" Gary says as he pushes Ash to the side and gets into his car and drives off. Ash pokes his fist at Gary when he is approached by a tall dark figure. "You aren't planning on sleeping here are you?" said this mystic figure as Ash turns around. "Professor Oak?" Ash says shocked. "Ash, you're finally here. But I am afraid I got bad news for you. Seeing as your 2 hours late, I am afraid I have no pokemons left to give you" Oak says as he walks towards the lab followed by Ash. "B-But you got to have one pokemon left. Come on professor. Today is the day I'm suppose to set off to create my own history of greatness. You have got to have a pokemon left. Any pokemon is fine. Aaaaaaany" Ash says crying.

In the lab, Professor Oak and Ash look all over to see if there are any Pokemons left but to the bad luck of Ash, there are none. Dishearten, Ash walks out of the lab to a huge shock. His mother and some old people from the retirement home walk up to Ash cheering him on, banging on old drums sounding as if it were someone's funeral. His mother runs up to Ash and hugs him. "Ash, so what pokemon did you get?" she asks as the old folk finally

manage to catch up and gasp for air. Ash just looks at his mom and then runs home crying as his mom looks on. "Weird kid" says one of the old man.

The mother returns home and walks straight up to Ash's room, finding him still crying. "You know, you keep that up and we will have a swimming pool in here" she says trying to comfort him. "What happened Ash?" she asks sitting next to him. After a few moments "WELL TELL ME" she asks again with a louder tone again knocking Ash off making him land on his head. Ash gets up and sits next to his mother: "I did not make it on time. I overslept. I did not get any Pokemons". The mother looked on at Ash for a few seconds, then: "WHAT? YOU MADE ME GATHER SO MANY PEOPLE FOR THIS?" The mothers face turns red as she thinks about all that embarrassment she is going to face from her friends whose children already set off with their pokemons. Ash stands up and says:" Do not worry mother, I am going to set off tomorrow even though I do not have my pokemon. I will capture my own pokemon and become the best. It's in my destiny and I will make it. No matter what.

The next morning, Ash gets up and with the help of his mother packs his bag. "Now I have packed clean underwear's, shirts, pants, lots of food and drinks for you. You better change your clothes daily" she says as Ash gets an embarrassing red face. "My son" the mother says as she hugs Ash. After the goodbyes Ash sets off without a pokemon. He walks up to the lab and tells Professor Oak that he is leaving. Oak gets shocked and does everything in his power to stop Ash but to no use. Seeing Ash's determination, Oaks gives Ash a tool. "What is it professor?" Ash asks. "Why, it's a pokedex. This will help you find and understand pokemon easier than anything. And here. You will need these". Oak hands Ash some weird looking balls. "ALRIGHT, Pokeballs. Thanks professor" Ash says all psyched up. "I still say you should wait until I get some more pokemons" Oaks says hoping Ash would listen but Ash takes off. Ash walks up to the border between Pallet town and unknown forest. "This way leads to Viridian city, hopefully I will manage to catch a pokemon before I arrive" as says as he steps out. On his way he stops a Pokemon. "A Pikachu. Alright" Ash says as he takes out his pokedex, getting all the information about this pokemon. Ash took out the pokeball and threw it at the wild Pikachu. The pokeball catches the pikachu and begins to twiggle. Ash praying that the pikachu does not escape. Pikachu at the end moment gets out and is about to attack Ash. Ash, scared, full of fear and afraid has no where to go.

Is this the end of Ash? Find out in the next episode


	2. The Mystery of Unknown Forest

Chapter 2: The Mystery of Unknown Forest

Ash had his luck done for. He had no where to go and he knew that he could not avoid Pikachus thunderbolt. Pikachu gave Ash a taste of his thunderbolt. Zapped up, Ash was knocked out for a few seconds. As he gained control over himself again, Ash got up and shaked him self. Pikachu on the other hand got ready for another round. But this time Ash somehow narrowly jumped out of the way and threw a rock at Pikachu and knocked it off balance. "Alright, now's my chance" Ash said as he quickly took out the pokeball and threw it as hard and fast as he could towards Pikachu. Once again Ash had his hopes up. "Come on. Don't let me down" he said as the pokeball was twiggled about. In a split second Pikachu was caught. "Yes! I caught him I caught him" Ash celebrated. But suddenly the pokeball opened up as Pikachu jumped out again. "Huh" Ash said as he looked on shocked. "Hey that's not fair I caught you. I am your master. You belong to me now" Ash said as he tried to look confident. Pikachu looked on at Ash. "Maybe its safe now" Ash said as he headed slowly towards Pikachu. Ash slowly put his hand forth to Pikachu who just looked on. Ash then grabbed hold of Pikachu and hugged him. "Yes. Together we will create history" Ash said as he squeezed Pikachu closer to him. Pikachu on the other hand got so irritated that he zapped Ash once again with the Thunderbolt. "Ah it's not fair" Ash said as he cried while Pikachu laughed about. "Fine you want to be like that. Then be it" Ash said after he poked his fist towards Pikachu.

After a short journey through the unknown forest, Ash with Pikachu behind him, made his way to a stall. The weird thing was that no one attended nor was close by the stall. Not a life in sight. Nothing. "HELLLLO, Can anybody hear me. I would like to buy some stuff" Ash shouted but to no use. "Hey a potion, that could come in handy" Ash said as he snatched the potion and quickly put it in his bag. "Ok time to set off again". A few hours had passed by and no sight of any pokemon nor any life. Ash struggled. But his ego kept him on. "I am going to become the Pokemon Master, Pokemon Master, and Pokemon Master" he mumbled. Suddenly Pikachu jumped on Ash as if he was scared of something. "What's wrong Pikachu" Ash said as he tried to grab hold of Pikachu. "Pika Pika, Pikachu. PIKA" Pikachu said as he pointed towards something in the bushes. There was something in the bushes. "Uh Oh this does not look good. Ok buddy you do not like me but if we are going to survive this we are going to have to work like a team" Ash said as he looked at Pikachu. Whatever that lurked in the bushes came close to Ash and as it jumped out it turned out to be a ….. Wild Pidgey. Ash took out his Pokedex and gathered the information about this wild Pokemon. "Alright Pidgey, You are mine" Ash said as he turned his cap backwards. "GO PIKACHU" Ash yelled. Ash looked on but no Pikachu to battle. Ash turned around and saw Pikachu up on a tree. "Pikachu come down here at once" he yelled as he jumped up and down with a red look over his face. At this point the Pidgey attacked Ash and left him on the ground all beat. Ash got to his feet, but he was hurt, badly hurt. He sat next to the tree Pikachu was on. Pikachu climbed down and looked at Ash. "Pikapi, Pika Pika" Pikachu said as Ash was tending to his wounds. Ash didn't know why but suddenly Pikachus attitude towards him changed. Pikachu ran into battle and before anything he gave Pidgey an extreme zap of lightning. "YES!" Ash cheered as he took out his pokeball and threw it on the Pidgey. Ash had captured another Pokemon thanks to Pikachu. Then a silent moment passed as Ash and Pikachu both stared at each other. The silent broke as Pikachu jumped on Ash and hugged him. Ash walked off with Pikachu by his side and Pidgey in one of the pokeballs.

The walk was too long but suddenly Ash and Pikachu arrived to another Stall. Once again there was no one who attended the stall and yet again there was a potion there. "Hmm there is something wrong here" Ash said with a suspicious look over his face. Suddenly he had this feeling that something or someone was behind him and he turned around faster than lightning. "W-What was that?" Ash said all shocked and scared. "Pika pi, Pika pika" Pikachu replied. "You did not see it? Must be my imagination then. This place is creeping me out. The quicker we get out of here the better" Ash said as he again took the potion but this time the stall just disappeared into thin air. "WHAAAT? What happened to the stall?" Ash said as he rubbed his eyes. That was the same reaction Pikachu had while he also rubbed his eyes. Ash and Pikachu did not spend another moment there as they ran off.

"Ok I think we are safe now" Ash said as he gasped for air. "What is happening here? Empty stalls, potions, then suddenly disappearing. Something is not right and I tend to find out" Ash said all determined. Pikachu looked at Ash and then whacked his head. "YIAAAAAAO" Ash scram as he rubbed his head. As soon as Ash looked back at the road, Another stall was there. "Why does it feel like as if the stalls are following me?" Ash said as he itched his Goosebumps. "I can answer that young laddie" a mysterious voice said as Ash turned around. "Who are you sir?" Ash asked politely. "My name is Gengutan, this forest is my home. And well those stalls appearing and disappearing, well they were all a part of my trick" Gengutan said. "Trick?" Ash asked. "Yes young laddie, you see I am a magician and I use my magic to protect the pokemon of this forest. I saw you capturing the Pidgey. Impressing but against my rule" Gengutan said as he stared down at Ash. "I am sorry sir. I did not mean to go against your rules or anything. It's just that I am a pokemon trainer and I am on a quest to become the Pokemon master. And I need all the Pokemon I can get to win at the Pokemon league. And I did not attack Pidgey, it attacked me sir" Ash said. "Hmm, so you're trying to win the Pokemon league. I see. Well I will let you take this Pidgey with you only on one condition. A battle. If you beat me, you can take Pidgey with you and some supplies. But if you lose you must give up Pidgey and return home" Gengutan said as his faced got more serious. "A battle. Hmm. Ok. A battle it is" Ash said as got psyched up.

At the battleground close to Gengutans home, Gengutan told Ash that no potions were to be used. And that it would be a one on one pokemon match. "Alright, which Pokemon do you want to choose Ash?" Gengutan asked. "I will choose PIKACHU" Ash replied as Pikachu got ready. "Very well, then I choose Spearow" Gengutan said as he threw his pokeball out as it released Spearow. "Spearow" Ash said as he brought his pokedex forth and got all the information about this pokemon. "Alright Pikachu, this should be an easy one. As long as you attack him with your lightning and keep him far away from you, you should have no problems" Ash said as he held Pikachu. "GO PIKACHU", "GO SPEAROW" both trainers yelled out loud. The battle was tough but at one point it looked as if Pikachu was about to win. Pikachu got ready to zap Spearow but in the end moment Spearow dug a hole underground. "HUH? Spearow cannot do that. Hey that's cheating" Ash said as he tried to get Gengutan to stop the match. "It is not cheating my boy. It is called Magic. SPEAROW ATTACK" Gengutan yelled as the Spearow out of nowhere came out of the ground and attacked Pikachu. The Spearows attacks were so rough and tough on Pikachu that Pikachu did not manage to recover from it. Spearow was about to do his final move when Ash got in between. "Stop the match. I forfeit. Please stop. Pikachu is hurt" Ash said as he held Pikachu in his hands. "Pika. Pika pika" Pikachu said. "Oh Pikachu I am so sorry" Ash said as he cried. Pikachu hugged Ash. Gengutan could not believe this and he smiled. "My boy, this is truly unbelievable. Of course you can take Pidgey with you. You care for your Pokemon. You treat them well and I know that you will treat Pidgey well. And I believe that you will become a good trainer" Gengutan said as he helped Ash up. "So you mean I get to keep Pidgey and the lots of supplies" Ash sobbed. "Of course my boy. Here you go" Gengutan said as he flipped forth food, drinks, potions and a few more pokeballs for Ash. "Alright. Thank you sir" Ash said as he packed the things down and used one of the potions to heal Pikachu who recovered quite quickly. Ash thanked the Magician and then set off as he made his way to Pewter City. "Pewter City. The first gym is here and the boulderbadge will be mine for the taking. Look out Pewter Gym. ASH KETCHUM is coming" Ash said as he and Pikachu ran towards the city.

Will Ash be able to beat the Pewter Gym leader? Or will the Gym leader send Ash back home? Find out soon.


End file.
